Pirate Lovers
by Elizajack
Summary: What really happened in Pirates of the Caribbean 2 with Will, Elizabeth, Jack, the KRAKEN and a lot others. We guarantee that every shipper will be satisfied by the end of this fic. It's all in good fun, and not taken too seriously, so please don't flame
1. A Passionate Wedding Night

A/N: Being crazy PotC fans, and also being vaguely crazy in general, we've decided to create this fanfiction. We guarantee that by the end of this series, your every ship will be fufilled. Keep in mind that some of this is serious fanfiction and most not, it's more like a crazed pair of fan's deranged joke, so don't flame us ) w! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the madness of two obsessive fangirl johnny-depp stalker fans who have a dream of every shipper being happy. ) Just to let y'all know, some of them are serious, and some not, but here are some things planned.

Elizawill (Elizabeth/Will)

Elizajack (Elizabeth/Jack)

Elizabeckett (Elizabeth/Beckett)

Willington (Norrington/Will)

Wack (Will/Jack)

Draken (Davy Jones/Kraken)

Chapter One: Meet Elizawill.

Will walked in to the dark and seductively lit bedroom, with handcuffs around his wrists, only this time he wasn't bring arrested. There lay Elizabeth, still in her wedding dress, reclined on the sumptous bed.

"Finally, I have you. No bars to keep us apart now." muttered Elizabeth as she crooked her hips suggestively.

"I never knew that under that dainty girl exterior there was a naughty woman lying in wait..." said Will as he reclined on the bed next to her...

"And I never knew that under that shirt there was such well-defined muscles..." she said as she tore off his shirt and ran a finger down his muscley muscular macho monstrous muscles. She pulled a key out of her cleavage and dangled it torturously in front of his face. "I could take these handcuffs off, or I could let you be my slave. What do you think?"

"Whatever you'd prefer,love." He said as he smiled flirtatiously.

"Well who would undo my corset if your hands were chained?" She smoothly slid the key into the lock on the handcuffs and she let them clatter to the floor.

Jack Sparrow, who happened to be outside the door; whispered to himself: "Ooh! Me! Me! Pick me! Pick me!'"

She giggled as she examined Will, his soft skin a delicate shade of tan from working outside She pushed his dark hair from his face, and pullled his large hands towards her chest. Elizabeth slowly turned, letting Will's hands linger until they came upon her corset. He slowly began to unlace them, one by one.

"Oh Will, I cannot contain myself for much longer. Do hurry.!" She sighed as the laces came loose succesively. "Oh Will, I am so ready for this. I've been waiting for this for a long time, waiting for the longest time, my passions, my urges cannot be quenched so easily...Take me Will!" she moaned as she hastily slid out of her corset and pulled herself towards him.

"All in good time, love. We must wait for the oppurtune moment..." he said softly and gently as he caressed her.

"Seducing me is not like waging one of your battles, Will! I cannot wait for the oppurtune moment! I need you right now!" She gasped as she pulled him towards her passionately. "GRAB me Will!"

Will slowly moved his hands towards her shift, feeling curiousity arising. He wanted to see her, the full her. His hands began to shake as he slid off her shift, and gazed upon her beautiful delicate body for the first time.

As Will's quivering hands touched her bare skin , Elizabeth felt a pleasant warm sensation run through her entire body. She savagely tore off his trousers, animal sensations that she had never felt before awakening within her. As she slid off the last remaining bit of clothing on him, she gazed at him, taking in every inch of him, and there were plenty of inches.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He said gently as he reached out to her.

She breathed raggedly as her gaze locked into his. "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." She pounced upon him.

Their hearts started beating faster, the sweat started pouring, the sweet nothings became unspoken, as they gave in to the passion of the night.


	2. Destination: Jack

Chapter Two: Destination: Jack

A/N: This takes place a month after the last chapter. ) Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth flounced onto her reclining couch, rather irritated at her own aimlessness.

"I didn't marry to be immediately cast aside like a rag doll" she thought crossly, her delicate features wrinkling up into a pout. Will had been gone for a fortnight looking for his father, looking, searching for a way to save him. Elizabeth understood the whole father thing, but Will was obsessed. He was a man posessed. It seemed his whole purpose in life was to get his father off that awful godforsaken doomed ship of Davey Jones. Elizabeth just couldn't understand it. Davey Jone's wasn't THAT bad looking. He actually was quite handsome, in a serpentine sexual way. He smelled like lavender.Elizabeth reminded herself to ask him where he purchased his soap. She often dreamed of his many tentacles carressing her, imagining how far they could reach. And how far they could go before she- before she-...Elizabeth shivered with excitement.

She was risen out of her pleasurable reverie by a knock on her door. She immediately blushed at the shame of what she was thinking, composed herself, and told whoever it was to come in. It was her maid, Marietta, holding something in her hand.

"Letter for you, miss." said Marietta pleasantly, as she passed the letter into Elizabeth's hands.

Elizabeth felt feverish with thrill when she recognized the hasty scrawl on the envelope. The man who could never be kept in school long enough to learn how to write properly. Just the sight of the writing sent her into a furor of emotion.

"Thank you, Marietta. You may take your break now." She said, trying to contain her enthusiasm. "Go on now, here's two bits. Go out and buy yourself a nice pair of socks. I know you've been coveting those embroidered kitten socks in Mr.Locks store. Buy them, I think they'd suit you nicely."

Marietta nearly cried with happiness. "Thank you miss! I wont forget this!" She said, a squeal building in her throat. She dashed out of the room.

Elizabeth, quivering, sat back down on her couch. With shaking hands, she unfolded the note. She was right! It was from none other than Jack Sparrow himself. It read as follows.

Elizabeth-

I have something I have to show you.

Meet me in the cove just after sunset.

Come alone.

I'll be waiting for you.

-Jack

Elizabeth nearly fainted with anticipation. What would he show her? Precious jewels? Cursed gold? A new tatoo? Little did she now, it would be much,much more.

* * *

Just after sunset, Elizabeth started making her way to the cove. The streets were deserted, as she knew they would be. Nobody went out in Port Royal after sunset. It was dangerous, but she feared nothing. All she cared about was her destination, Jack. As she veered purposefully through the streets, she wondered what Jack would show her. Her wildest fantasies played out in her mind, each more fantastic than the last. 2 weeks without a man had made her dizzy with desire. Finally she turned, into the cove, and there, he lay.

Spread-eagled, in all his nude glory, was Jack, the waves crashing around him as his eyes met hers. Elizabeths eyes then traveled all over his body.

"So this is what he wanted to show me." She thought. "Wow, there's plenty to show..."

Jack turned and rolled onto his front, and propelled himself into the water. He was wading and as he waded out his glance met Elizabeth's in a silent invitation, as he swiveled his hip provocatively. Elizabeth obeyed with reckless abandon as she ran into the water, tearing her clothes off as she ran. She groped for him, pulling anything she could reach. Their lips, almost magnetized, met, as she devoured his face. They bucked together, the warm water cooling their bodies down, but not their unbridled passion. They breathlessly made a break for shore. Once they got there, Elizabeth pounced.

It was a blur of moaning and sighing. And snorting. Jack was snorting like an anteater, and Elizabeth was the ant. They rolled around like Jack and Jill down the hill as the heightened excitement continued to rise. Elizabeth could've sworn that she heard someone near them, but at that moment, she didn't care. All she cared about were the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

When the excitement had almost reached a climax, Jack stopped moving for a second. "Elizabeth-" he moaned.

"Yes?" she moaned back.

"What...kind...of...soap...do...you...use..." he said, as he rode her like Norrington used to ride the cabin boys... Wait...no one was supposed to know about that...

"Lavender and rose hips!" she kept moaning "Lavender! Lavender!" Until the "lavenders" reached a creshendo. As she shuddered under him, she pulled out a lavender twig from her hair and rubbed it against his buttery beautiful beckoning burning buttocks. The two lovers fell away from each other, panting. They cosied up to one another, and then their gaze met again, as they read each others minds. They ran to a palm tree grove, where they had a night full of rowdy romping.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: Wack! (Will/Jack) 


End file.
